Preciado deseo
by Deidara-Inuzuka
Summary: Misae se siente afligida desde que se enamoro verdaderamente de su joven de ojos verdes, cuando decide su deseo desaparece. Aun ahora desearía estar nuevamente con ese joven para siempre aunque no volverá. Pero...Todos tenemos una segunda oportunidad y lo hará para cumplir su preciado deseo.


**Disclaimer:** Sagara Misae y Katsuki Shima son personajes de CLANNAD; es una novela visual perteneciente a Key.

**Advertencias:** Puede contener Spoiler ya que centra finalizaron CLANNAD After Story.

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

_**Apreciado deseo.**_

Con tranquilidad la de cabello azul limpiaba con tranquilidad la entrada de los apartamentos para estudiantes. Su escoba de un lado a otro levantó un poquito de polvo. Hace años que no veía a los vagos que siempre se saltaban las clases y que no le veían futuro a nada. Ahora mismo se encontraban trabajando seguramente, aunque había escuchado que la esposa de uno de ellos daría a luz. Miró el cielo un momento y sonrió imaginando a alguno de esos siendo un padre; nunca se lo imagino.

―Buenos días Misae-san ―saludaron con alegría unos jóvenes que salieron de los apartamentos con uniforme de Basket.

―Buenos días ―saludó ella con una sonrisa―. _"No se comportan tan mal como los chicos del club de rugby"_ ―apretó con fuerza el palo de la escoba pensando en los revoltosos jóvenes―. _"Bueno que se le puede hacer"._

Soltó con pesadez un suspiro. Recodar aquellos chicos le hizo recordar esa vez que fue en el hospital. En ese tiempo cuando era joven y fue con un chico con aspecto infantil y solía llorar siempre. Recordó la sensación del pañuelo contra su rostro.

―Tú me prometiste que cumplirías mi deseo ―susurró afligida con esas tristes imágenes en su cabeza.

No pudo evitar lagrimear un poco ¿Por qué este día tenía que recordar eso? Paró de barrer un segundo y las lágrimas salieron con lentitud. Ese dulce niño que la ayudo cuando se sentía dolida por su amor no correspondido, que a pesar de su torpeza hizo lo que pudo. Aquella vez que se vistió de mujer no pudo evitar sonrojarse por lo hermoso y delicado se observaba en ese momento; soltó una risita aun lagrimeando.

―"_¿Por qué llegaste para irte?" _―se preguntó en su mente.

Su único deseo era que él se quedara a su lado. Que juntos en el festival sostuvieran sus manos y rieran como nunca lo han hecho. Y quizás algún día pudiera rozar esos labios dulces que le gustaría probar. Transmitirse calor con la piel desnuda.

Realmente deseaba poder oler la fragancia de su cabello de precioso color.

―Pero que… ―abrió los ojos como platos quedando con la boca abierta.

Comenzó a observar esferas de energía emergiendo del suelo que volaban al cielo. Ese fenómeno la dejo asombrada dejando caer la escoba al suelo para extender sus manos e intentar tomar una de las miles que aparecieron. La encerró en su mano mirando el paisaje con extrañeza. Decidió abrir la mano y así dejar volar la esfera al cielo.

―"_¿Y el gato?" _―recordó por un momento. Los pensamientos la dejaron soñar un poco y ahora este fenómeno.

Ese gato llegó un día a los apartamentos. Ella lo acogió por alguna razón. En su interior sabía muy bien que le recordaba a ese chico. Su piel era parecida a su cabello y los ojos son del mismo color, pero aún tenía la esperanza que el volvería a ella con su sonrisa brillante y su torpeza que le hacía cuidar siempre de él.

―Debo dejar de soñar y buscarlo ―se dijo a si misma despertado.

Unos pasos apresurados corrieron hasta la entrada. Se sentía como si su vida dependiera de llegar a ese lugar. En una de esas por poco cae pero mantuvo el equilibro y no paro de correr. Ella escuchó los pasos y miró hacia el lugar donde provenían. Con dificultad llegó hasta la entrada de los apartamentos y se detuvo unos tres metros de Misae.

Ella lo miró con sorpresa. Era un joven de su edad. Unas esferas lo rodearon y él brillaba con ellas. El joven estaba respirando agitadamente por la carrera y se inclinó un poco mirando el suelo. Misae solo lo observó, no lo reconocía; pero si la gorra de color beige y el abrigo de mismo color.

El joven se reincorporó mostrando su rostro a Misae. Sus ojos verdes brillaban junto con las esferas igual que su cabello amarillo oscuro. A pesar de tener una contextura de un joven adulto en su rostro se destacaban sus facciones infantiles como sus grandes ojos. En su rostro resbalaron lágrimas cristalinas.

―Perdona por llegar tarde, Misae-san ―dijo con voz quebrada. Sus ojos comenzaban a brillar mas por las lágrimas que rozaban sus mejillas rosadas.

A la mujer le albergó una preciosa euforia. Era él. Había vuelto. La persona que nunca pudo olvidar, la que esos momentos efímeros la hizo feliz. Corrió como nunca y abrazó al joven que ahora es más alto que ella. No pudo resistir el abrazarlo nuevamente por el cuello. Sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse y a soltar bellas lágrimas de alegría y en su rostro una amplia sonrisa apareció.

El joven no supo que hacer ya que quedó estupefacto. Ella dejo de abrazarlo y de su bolsillo sacó un pañuelo para secar sus lágrimas, sintió la misma sensación. Sus mejillas se tornaron de un lindo rosado al cruzarse con sus ojos verdes.

―Idiota ―le dijo sin poder dejar de lagrimear―. Siempre te estuve esperando ―le sonrió.

Esta vez fue el joven que la abrazo con fuerza al escuchar esas palabras. Misae se cubrió en el pecho de él y siguió llorando allí. El la abrazo con tal de no dejarla escapar. Al tocarla nuevamente dejo de brillar poco a poco y simplemente estar rodeado de las esferas.

―Cumpliré tu deseo Misae-san. He vuelto para cumplirlo.

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

_**Deidara-Inuzuka**__: ¿Sera de su agrado? Es la primera vez que hago un fanfic para esta visual novel hermosa y preciosa que suele hacerte sacar una que otra lágrima (Hombres, acepten que también lloraron con este anime). Llore cuando Katsuki (falso) desapareció dejando a la pobre Misae sola. ¡Quiero un lindo final para ellos! Tomoya tuvo uno y no es justo. A Sunohara si vale porque es él. Este es un Drabble aunque creo que se convirtió en un One-shot. Esta es mi pareja favorita en CLANNAD, lástima que… Bueno… Ustedes saben. _

_Espero sea de su agrado este One-shot, además no está de más dejar un pequeño review. ¡Nos vemos!_


End file.
